The present disclosure relates generally to edible compositions having a shape that provides an increased surface area and forms edges, and these features clean teeth of an animal. These edible compositions have a soft texture and high moisture.
Periodontal disease occurs five times more often in pets than in humans. For example, more than 80% of dogs over three years old have periodontal disease. In the wild, many animals eat foods that mechanically abrade plaque and calculus from the teeth. In contrast, pets are usually fed commercially available pet foods that may provide better nutritional value but do not generally subject the teeth to abrasive forces sufficient to clean the teeth. This is even true of dried kibbles, which are able to abrade the teeth only to a very limited extent. In part, this limited abrading is due to the dried kibbles crumbling when chewed by the pet.
Periodontal treatments are painful for dogs and a high cost for dog owners. Therefore, a dog needs dental care to prevent periodontal disease. However, most pet owners are reluctant or unable to provide the routine brushing necessary to maintain good oral health in their pets and would likely welcome an alternative provided by dietary means.
Various products are intended for improving pet dental health. Generally, animal chew toys are made from plastic or other material that cannot be eaten by the animal. Animals typically tire of non-edible animal chew toys after a short period of time and move on to other activities. Moreover, non-edible animal chew toys provide no nutritional value to the animal and are limited in providing a health benefit to the animal. Edible chews have been developed, but they have a complex product design and are sold at a high price as special treats.